


𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘴.

by carissimipaixao



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Sexual Harassment, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissimipaixao/pseuds/carissimipaixao
Summary: It would’ve been a peaceful and beautiful night. It was a full moon, and the sky was sparkling. Stars glinted, some stronger than others, as if there was a heavenly contest to prove which constellation shone the brightest. It would’ve been one of those nights where [Name] would grab a book and sit on the balcony, enjoying a cup of chamomile tea while wearing a comfortable, warm jacket. It would’ve been a night where she contemplated the joys of the living and the mysteries of the dead, where she remembered fondly her memories with her family and those she loved.It would have been. But, it wasn’t.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Reader
Kudos: 19





	𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘴.

**Author's Note:**

> yu-gi-oh! and its characters (c) kazuki takahashi

It would’ve been a peaceful and beautiful night. It was a full moon, and the sky was sparkling. Stars glinted, some stronger than others, as if there was a heavenly contest to prove which constellation shone the brightest. It would’ve been one of those nights where [Name] would grab a book and sit on the balcony, enjoying a cup of chamomile tea while wearing a comfortable, warm jacket. It would’ve been a night where she contemplated the joys of the living and the mysteries of the dead, where she remembered fondly her memories with her family and those she loved.

It _would have been_. But, it wasn’t.

Her body was frozen in place, heavy and unwilling to obey her commands. She wanted to move, to _struggle_ , to run away, or maybe even fight. But, she was glued to her mattress. _Sleep paralysis_. Hazel eyes were fixated in a widened stare of fright and despair. Although she wouldn’t _ever_ admit it, she was _scared_. Most of the bedroom was covered in the darkness, but the moonlight illuminated enough to show the reason for her panic.

She felt a soft, cold touch just below her left knee. It made her warm body shudder, and her eyes narrowed into a heated glare. It only brought a dark chuckle from the man who knelt at the end of her bed. She couldn’t see much of his face, but she could _feel_ the intensity of his gaze upon her exposed body. [Name] knew her clothes meant nothing, he was already looking through them. The cold kiss against her skin had made her nipples harden, as a shiver went down her spine, and it made the man’s mouth shift into a smug smirk, as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. He lowered his face again, brushing his cold lips against her skin once more. _Disgusting_. Raising his brown eyes to meet hers, he licked her skin, chuckling when she trembled. _Fucking disgusting_. She tried to move her body, but the struggle only made him laugh even more. It was useless.

Slowly, he had begun to crawl closer to her, listening in delight to her groans of resistance and annoyance. [Name] knew it did not matter to him; to him, he had already _won_ ━ long before she even tried to escape. His pale arms flexed as he sank to kiss the top of her leg. However, this time, he decided he wanted to make himself _known_ , as he bit the skin and sucked hard on it. He wanted to _mark_ her. The young woman hissed, grimacing at the pain. There would never be mercy from a man like him. She could already imagine his voice in her head, telling her how much he was enjoying the show, as she _squirmed_ beneath his poisonous touch. If only her body would snap out of whatever was holding her back ━ she would’ve slit his throat in a flash.

His right hand raised from its position by her hip before resting firmly on her leg. His thumb pressed against her skin, and he pulled on the skin, watching it stretch, as he rotated her leg and pushed it away. Her breath hitched when he teasingly kissed her inner thigh. She bit her lip, her eyes set ablaze with hatred. [Name]’s hands twitched slightly by her sides. The man remained in the same position, his chilling breath against her skin ━ and faintly moving past cloth to brush against her sensitive womanhood ━ sending shivers down her spine. His eyes opened and he looked at her from beneath his eyelashes, a wicked smirk on his face.

It was then that the shackles around her body were shattered, and as quick as she could, she snatched her switchblade from beneath her pillow, leaning forward to attack the man, but the blade sliced through thin air. Just like her chains, the man himself had disappeared in an instance, such as a shadow casted away by the sunlight. She cursed, gripping her weapon tightly in her fist. A maniacal laugh sounded from the depths of her mind ━ taunting and mocking.

One day or another, she was going to _kill_ that bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I had lying around in my drafts. I never managed to come up with a plot -- not yet, at least -- for this drabble (or the other few that I wrote/planned on writing). But, as you can see from the tags, it was going to be based around a yandere plot with Bakura. I have another two drabbles, but this time, for Ryou; but, let me know if you want to see them published here!


End file.
